Christmas Magic
by calladragon
Summary: Two-parter Christmas fluff until I can get back to work on Ouroboros. Chapter One is a safe "T" rating while Chapter Two is a definite "M".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't even contemplate the next chapter of Ouroboros before next week with the way I've been working as it's much too complex so here's a mindless little two-parter for Christmas instead. ~Calla

#

Turning her coat collar up with a flip of her hand, Lisbon made her way to the familiar Mustang. While it wasn't exactly cold, it was undeniably cooler than she liked. Glancing around at the steady stream of worshippers pouring from the Cathedral departing Christmas Vigil Mass, she was glad she'd gotten to come this evening. The likelihood of attending an actual Christmas Mass tomorrow was slim to none. She and the team were certain to catch a new case or two. They always did. Besides, everyone knew the crazies came out in force on the holidays, especially Christmas. That included their resident crazy who, far from being in his depressing hotel room, was probably reflecting on happier days gone by under a snuggly pile of blankets on his couch in the CBI attic as he frequently did.

Shoving her keys in the ignition harder than she should have, Lisbon turned the key smirking as her beast purred to life. There was a reason she rarely let Jane drive her car unless she had to. Actually, there were two: she hated the way he drove and her car was her baby. There was no way in heaven or hell she was willing to let Patrick Jane behind the wheel unless she had no other choice. Though she had done it a time or two over the years, she'd always claimed temporary insanity or debilitating injury to anyone willing to hear.

Pulling onto the highway, Lisbon turned the Christmas classics playing on her radio up a notch as she refused to allow her thoughts to spiral in the direction they wanted to go. Her consultant _so_ wasn't her problem this year. No more than he was her problem in the past. ..She simply wasn't going there. Just because she wasn't visiting with friends or family as she usually was didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the peace and quiet of an evening _alone_.

Besides, she'd done her duty by her guys _including_ Jane. They'd had their team get together last week at the cop dive across the street making a jolly good time of it. In fact, they'd closed the joint down deciding to throw one last heated game of darts. Van Pelt had cleaned Rigsby's clock early on and Jane had taken care of everyone else by the end. They'd even exchanged token presents as they always did.

Jane had gotten her an extravagant basket of bath products featuring her signature spicy scent and she'd gotten him an expensive bottle of Armagnac. One very similar to the Brandy he was always pilfering from their wealthier victims every chance he got. Maybe having a bottle of his own to nip whenever he pleased would help keep him out of trouble. She sincerely doubted it; but, it was worth the effort of making a substantial dent in her pocketbook.

If that wasn't enough togetherness to suffice for the holidays, the team had met up at the Annual CBI Christmas Party a couple of nights ago. They'd spent most of the evening in each other's company after she'd done enough of the obligatory schmoozing to satisfy Bertram and received that subtle nod setting her free. Lisbon had to admit she'd enjoyed the rest of the evening for the first time ever which was largely due to finally foregoing her "I don't do personal with the team" rule.

She'd reluctantly accepted Van Pelt's offer for a Girl's Day Out the day of the party: a morning spent searching for the perfect dress and visiting their favorite day spa. Grace had simply wanted something new while Lisbon decided to try something more feminine, and less tailored, than her usual fare. Neither of them really cared if they found anything they liked or not. They both had suitable gowns hanging in their closets without buying another thing. It was the laughs, the companionship, and the pampering they were after.

As much as she disliked formal occasions, dresses in general, and for the hell of it shopping, Lisbon had enjoyed herself immensely. Grace was an amusing companion. More surprisingly, the world hadn't come to an end because she'd hung out with the only other female on her team. Not even when they'd slipped away to enjoy Margaritas and nachos and some harmless flirting with much too young waiters after getting their hair trimmed and their nails done soon after noon. Actually, Van Pelt had done most of the flirting while Lisbon watched. A while later she was safely home with her dress in tow and a few hours to spare before she needed to get ready. Deciding to take a nap, Lisbon refused to contemplate why she'd suddenly done something so out of character after all these years.

In the end, there was no denying every penny she'd paid for that dress was worth it. Lisbon had appreciated the masculine attention she'd attracted although it was the open admiration in Jane's eyes bringing the flush to her cheeks. She'd had a little open admiration in her eyes as well. The man cleaned up very nicely when he tried…And he'd clearly liked what he saw on her end as well…From the body skimming lines of her crimson halter dress to the brighter hues of her make-up balancing so well with the color of her gown to the sleeker tresses framing her face lending a more sophisticated twist to the slightly awkward tomboy usually showing up at these affairs…He'd definitely liked what he saw. And she'd appreciated the oh so subtle flirting they'd engaged in all evening as a result far more than she would have enjoyed anything more overt. Her team hadn't noticed anything more than the usual harmless snipes and jabs passing between them. But, they'd known the difference. Any lingering doubts she had were dispelled at the end of the night by a kiss on cheek landing much too close to the corner of her lips to be accidental…She _so_ wasn't going there any time soon.

Spotting the looming sign for the market in the near distance, Lisbon prepared to turn with the coming light. There were a few things she needed to get for her private celebration this evening. It was a much deserved party of one ending in a long candlelit soak in her favorite cinnamon scented bubble bath courtesy of Jane accompanied by a healthy glass of wine and her favorite music playing softly in the background. As annoyed as she was to be grocery shopping on Christmas Eve, it was the first opportunity she'd had all week to get the necessities as they'd been busily wrapping up two lingering cases even Jane had found challenging to solve.

Pulling into a parking space surprising close to the door, Lisbon made her mental shopping list. A bottle or two of that good red wine she used for cooking to stick in her pantry and two splits of champagne to stick in her fridge for tonight and New Year's Eve, her favorite assortment of greasy appetizers, a decadent slice of that chocolate cake, and several staples she needed to get her through the week.

Closing her car door, she entered the market and headed right towards the deli to see what delights she could find. Making her choices, Lisbon didn't think twice about the fact she was loading her buggy with far more than she would ever eat even considering the left over angle. She certainly didn't need several generous slices of multiple varieties of cake. Nor did she need the slice of ripened Brie she tossed into the mix along with the box of fancy crackers, a ripe red pear, and green and purple grapes. Refusing to think about what she was doing, Lisbon tackled the frozen food aisle next where she threw a box of cheddar jalapeno poppers in her buggy along with a small box of ready-made quiches in several flavors before adding that bag of chipotle sweet potato fries she liked to snack on.

From there she headed towards the dairy aisle grabbing a small carton of pumpkin spice eggnog and another of plain as well as the milk and yogurt she really wanted. Turning her buggy towards the check-out counters, she grabbed the rest of her list along the way. Watching her selections being bagged, Lisbon refused to think about where all of this was going as she swiped her debit card, took her receipt, and rolled her buggy out to her vehicle. Given the insanity of the next few days, she'd need all the help she could get when it came to easy access foods in the fridge and pantry. Right, that voice in her head chided as she unloaded the cart and shoved it into the corral before heading back towards her car to slide into the driver's seat. Lisbon didn't think twice about it as she turned her car in the opposite direction from home.

A few minutes later she pulled into her parking place and strode into the CBI taking the elevator to the appropriate floor before taking the stairs that final couple of flights. Stepping into the attic, she saw exactly what she expected to see. One Patrick Jane spread across his couch with his eyes closed wearily in typical Jane fashion.

"Hello, Teresa, I knew you couldn't stay away. How was Mass?" Jane asked without opening his eyes.

"Good." Lisbon said feeling suddenly awkward as though she'd made a really bad choice in coming here.

"Only good?" Jane asked suddenly sitting up and folding his blanket.

"What do you want me to say? It was Mass and I'm glad I got to go for a change. So, yeah, it was good. Very good." Lisbon glanced out the dirty attic window at the lights beyond uncomfortably.

"Then I'm glad you got to go. Now, My Dear, what really brought you here when I know you'd rather be home soaking in your tub and sipping a glass of wine since you haven't got a hot date?" Jane asked.

That was her normal M.O. when she wasn't dating anyone or visiting family from what he'd gathered. She'd never sought him out on Christmas Eve before…not in all the years they'd known each other. He hadn't been open to such encounters in the past preferring to hide in the dark licking his wounds with only a few healthy slugs of high quality Cognac and a hangover for company. This year had felt vaguely different, at least since the Christmas Party, although his final intent had remained the same except maybe he'd trade the Cognac for a 30 year old Scotch for a change. But that was about it. As for the booze of choice, he hadn't quite made his mind up on that one hence the _two_ expensive bottles hidden in his bottom desk drawer Lisbon knew nothing about. She certainly wouldn't approve of his drowning his sorrows as he did a few times a year.

Biting her lip and gathering her courage, Lisbon decided to bite the bullet. Cho was with his date of the moment tonight…A good looking auburn haired motorcycle riding tough chick book store owner with her head screwed on surprisingly straight that he'd met on a recent case. As it was a long solved case she'd been only a coincidental witness on, he was welcome to pursue any kind of relationship he chose with her. Lisbon hoped this one worked as Katrinka would keep her Number One on his toes presenting much saner challenges than Summer had. Cho was a good guy and he deserved to be as happy as he seemed to be at the moment.

As for the rest of her team, Rigsby had Benjamin for Christmas as his Mommy was off for a short getaway with her new boyfriend from the D.A.'s office meaning she'd get her chubby cherub for New Year's as she and his Daddy had agreed. Oh, and Wayne had Van Pelt, too, though she wasn't supposed to know about that. All of that meant, as usual, Lisbon had no one as her brothers and friends were all off doing traditional things with their families as they should be. Unfortunately, she wasn't as accepting of the hollowness as she had been in past years when their Christmas plans had fallen through. This year she thought she'd try something different. She only hoped Jane wouldn't make her regret it.

"I thought a change would be nice this year." Lisbon said staring at the dust on the floor resisting the urge to scuff her feet like a kid.

Jane wasn't helping her discomfit with that much too penetrating stare.

"What kind of change?" He asked.

"Why don't you bring that bottle of Bourbon you have hidden over there and find out?" Lisbon said in a challenging tone as she turned to walk down the stairs thinking Jane would accept her offer or he wouldn't.

If he didn't, she'd go home and continue with her original plans. Her gesture hadn't cost her anything. If he did, they'd see what happened. Maybe they'd both have a pleasant Christmas. Barely nodding her head, Lisbon decided that would be nice for a change.

Watching her retreating back, actually the sway of her hips, Jane shrugged before pushing off the couch. What did he really have to lose? It wasn't the first night he'd spent on Lisbon's comfy couch and it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't like he didn't have a spare suit and shirt hanging in her guest room closet, a pair of pajamas plus a few odds and ends crammed in an adjacent dresser drawer, and a toothbrush under the sink in the spare half bath. They'd been friends a long time with all the accumulating clutter…Plus, he'd spent more than one night on her couch over the years so this wasn't his first rodeo.

While nothing new, the circumstances weren't the norm. Neither he nor Lisbon was working through a particularly bad time. They were both on a pretty even keel having laid any lingering detritus left over in the wake of Lorelei to rest a while ago. That being said, he wasn't sure how to act. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing. Things had been a little _different _since the Christmas Party. While not his intent, he'd done little more than confuse them both with his aborted gesture that hadn't ended the way he'd intended.

He'd intended kissing Lisbon flush on the lips as he'd found her deliciously irresistible in that surprisingly _unLisbon_ dress she'd worn so well. In the end he'd not _kissed_ her as he'd wanted chickening out at the last second. Merely bussed her much too close to her delectable lips to be as innocent as he'd made it seem. As for Lisbon, she'd given him that wide-eyed look and not said a thing.

Turning his attention back to the Lisbon standing before him, Jane recalled the way that crimson silk halter gown with the discreet touch of rhinestones along the décolletage had clung in all the right places emphasizing the slender curves she possessed proving to anyone who'd ever questioned it that Teresa Lisbon could hold her own against any other woman in the room. She'd been strikingly lovely and surprising confident in her attire. He'd been impressed and more than a little turned on to see the woman beneath the slightly awkward tomboy exterior he loved so well shining in a way she never had. From the covert glances she'd sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking, Lisbon had liked what she saw as well.

Too bad she hadn't been astute enough to see beneath the ruse. His intentions had been less than honorable. He'd fully intended to sweep her off her feet, or at least lay some significant ground work in that direction. Had he stuck with the plan, Lisbon wouldn't have known what hit her. It wasn't an idle boast that he could seduce any woman he wanted. Lisbon included. Too bad he'd chickened out at the last possible moment….

However, it appeared all wasn't lost. He was getting a second chance. Even if Lisbon didn't know it he certainly did. Besides, the reality was, sneaky intentions aside, he'd be alone if he didn't accept her invite. And if the best laid plans of mice and men came to naught, was it really such a bad thing to enjoy a few hours of feminine company over the holidays for a change? Especially if that female was Lisbon? He didn't think so. Better to follow now and ask questions later. They'd both have more fun that way….

#

Watching Lisbon walk into the kitchen delightfully damp haired and attractively scrubbed, Jane banished the thoughts she looked surprisingly _young_ and lady cop _sexy_ wearing the familiar work out wear consisting of black yoga pants and a body skimming sunny orange spaghetti strapped tank. It was typical Lisbon lounge wear he'd admittedly seen countless times over the last decade…But, _without _his pulse accelerating as it was now.

Refusing to go there, Jane ruminated on his present state of affairs instead.

Freshly scrubbed himself thanks to the guest shower, he'd changed into that pair of pajamas he'd kept around the past few years for their impromptu sleepovers. As mundane as such things seemed to the average Joe, he wasn't a pajama wearing kind of man. However, he could hardly prance around Lisbon's apartment naked or in his underwear. ..They didn't have that kind of relationship…As for sleeping in his suit that was a no go as well. Even stripping to his button down and slacks would be far less comfortable than one might think. Not to mention utterly ridiculous. Hence the comfortable p.j.'s lingering casually forgotten on that shelf until they were needed.

"Did you decide to buy the whole market tonight?" Jane asked as he gazed at the platters of food he'd spent the past twenty minutes setting out. _After _he'd rooted through all of her cabinets for the appropriate serving dishes in typical Jane fashion as she surely expected. Lisbon had some surprisingly nice things up there most of which had probably belonged to her mother once upon a time. The style, while elegantly beautiful, was certainly dated. "And where's the team?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Lisbon said quietly debating where she should tell him she'd not really _planned_ on buying anything beyond the pretty red and white Christmas bouquet, that slice of cake, and the everyday items on her list which hadn't included meatballs, chicken wings, nachos or any of the rest. "As they weren't invited I'd say they aren't coming."

Jane didn't say anything as she'd expected. Merely went about the business of placing a final couple of crackers around the Brie. Truthfully, before this hair brained plan had taken root in her mind, she'd been more inclined towards a couple of those cheddar cheese filled jalapenos and a Southwestern egg roll or two along with that decadent slice of cake.

She wouldn't be staring at platter after platter of finger food or all of those slices of cake: Carrot, Triple Chocolate, Red Velvet, German Chocolate and a sliver of Raspberry White Chocolate Cheesecake if she'd stuck with her original plan. She had enough food setting on her counter to feed her whole team _two_ times over, Rigsby included.

"I'd have been happy with popcorn and tea." Jane said quietly knowing it was a lie.

He much preferred the spread before him suddenly realizing he was far hungrier than he'd thought. There was something about lounging about munching greasy appetizers and sipping wine with Lisbon that was much tastier than it seemed. And it was far more appealing for reasons having nothing to do with food.

For one, he rarely got to be around Lisbon au natural being her smart butt, lively self. Stressed out, nurturing Lisbon was far more common. Jane deliberately ignored the reality that, if not the cause, he was certainly usually a contributing factor in her being one or both of those things. For another, he wasn't looking at his "Boss" in quite the same manner since Lorelei.

He'd always found her attractive. There was no denying that. There was something poignant about those eyes…He'd always been a sucker for poignant…and the way her top lip curled up and out when she was thinking was irresistible…Watching her watching him, Jane decided, in the name of prudence, he wasn't going there. Even in the confines of his head.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't. But, none of this is exactly what I intended either. It just happened." Lisbon admitted.

"Any more than you intended ending up in the CBI parking lot." Jane said what she wouldn't.

"That sort of happened, too." Lisbon agreed. "Although it wasn't the parking lot getting me in trouble…It was the going inside."

"I suppose it did." Jane agreed. "Regrets aside, I'm glad you did…Come inside, I mean."

"Me, too." Lisbon softly agreed.

Glancing at her from over the counter, Jane decided the expression on her face was much too pensive. From the look in her eyes to the way her lips were parted to the awkward alignment of her hands, she was second guessing herself as she often did. Everything from her stance to her expression was classic Lisbon confused and thinking too much. She still wasn't sure inviting him here was such a good idea. He might get the wrong idea. Or, worse yet, she might get the wrong idea and start having those thoughts they both knew she shouldn't.

Or, rather, she thought she shouldn't.

He thought she should as he'd been having thoughts along those same inappropriate lines for a while now. His companion was just slow on the uptake or she'd have seen the truth a long time ago. Not that he was all that surprised. He was "talking" about Lisbon. A woman who'd never seen herself as quite the prize he knew she was.

He, on the other hand, was a different story. He knew exactly what he was: massively damaged goods. A woman like Lisbon would be a fool to consider taking him on…Much less ever doing it.

But, such oddities had been known to happen.

Catching the strange glint in Jane's eye and the not so strange "lost-in-his-thoughts" expression, Lisbon's lips curved at an unbidden thought. Having him here in her home disrupting her orderly life was only slightly better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick. But, the evening was still young. She could easily regret her generosity before the night was done as she was certainly asking for trouble of one kind or another. From the slight grin dancing across Jane's lips, he was reading her mind and she hated that! He did it much too often mostly to annoy her. One day she'd get him for it…as soon as she figured out exactly how one did such a thing to Patrick Jane.

Goodness knows Bertram had been trying unsuccessfully for years.

Watching Jane walk across the room to her pantry, she wasn't surprised when he went straight for the more expensive of the two bottles of red over the champagne in her refrigerator. Watching him reach into her cabinet for two wine glasses before uncorking his robust offering, Lisbon decided maybe he had the right idea. It was time to move this evening along.

Accepting her glass, Lisbon started loading one of plates with an array of appetizers and the coveted slice of Triple Chocolate Cake. Seeing Jane's eyes sweep longingly over her creamy decadence, Lisbon sent him a look clearly saying she'd fork him for his trouble. No one, and she meant no one, not even her favorite consultant making puppy dog eyes was coming between her and her favorite dessert. Taking her fork in hand, Lisbon scooped a nibble of cake and slowly licked the icing from her fork clearly staking her claim.

And realized immediately, from the look in Jane's eyes, doing that wasn't the wisest course of action under the circumstances.

Dismissing the undisguised lust and turning her thoughts to more innocent things, Lisbon couldn't decide between watching _Die Hard_ or _White Christmas_. Maybe they'd watch both of them before they were done. She'd have to wait and see. Jane would probably make her watch _Notting Hill_ instead. She'd deal with that discussion when it came.

What she _wasn't_ doing was contemplating what that look she was ignoring could possibly mean...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Merry Christmas!

**This chapter is more "M" than I normally write so – you're warned. **

Also, I've been corrected by my beloved resident corrector of all things Jane, All-I-Need – I had an "oops" moment. Just pretend Jane bought another couch for the attic. He got tired of those stupid saw horses and thin, ratty mattresses or whatever he was using most of the time.

Oh, and I tried to do a better editing job of Chapter One today. So, "oops" there for yesterday! I'll have to re-edit this chapter tomorrow as I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes here too.~Calla

#

Setting her glass of wine on the coffee table, Lisbon plopped in the corner of her couch and pulled her knees up. She had a plate filled with lots of bad for her fried foods and sweets she couldn't wait to dive into. It was Christmas Eve. Watching Jane settle into the other end of the couch in that familiar manner with his own plate of greasy fried food and that slice of Carrot Cake, Lisbon turned the DVD player on fully prepared to hear his squeal.

"Teresa, honestly?" Jane rolled her name on his tongue in a vaguely whiney manner as he watched the beginning credits. "_Die Hard_?"

He should have seen that one coming. He really should have. It was the quintessential cop Christmas movie and Lisbon was nothing if not a cop.

"Got a problem with it?" Lisbon asked arching her brow.

"Don't you get enough of bad guys and shoot 'em ups at work? Do we have to watch such nonsense at home?" Jane dipped a jalapeno popper in Ranch Dressing before taking a bite and deciding the morsel had just enough heat to make his mouth sizzle.

"What would you rather watch?" Lisbon rolled her eyes in a way saying she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Notting Hill?"

"Actually, yes." Jane concurred with her opinion as he finished his popper and debated on what to attack next.

That Southwestern eggroll was calling his name as long as Lisbon didn't divert his interest with another tantalizing tongue show. There was something about the way she'd chosen to stake her claim on that slice of Triple Chocolate Cake that hadn't gone exactly as she'd intended. But, he'd appreciated the effort just the same as had certain tingley parts of his anatomy. If only tingling was all they'd done he'd have been a lot more comfortable.

"You're so predictable." Lisbon rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And you aren't?" Jane shot back as he dipped his eggroll in some kind of spicy pineapple sauce and took a healthy bite.

"So? At least I want to see an action flick any man would be proud to watch and not some sappy, girly, chick flick you should be ashamed of watching, Goldilocks." Lisbon countered feistily .

"Maybe you wouldn't be spending Christmas Eve with me for company if you were a little less ashamed of watching the chick flicks you secretly enjoy." Jane reminded her.

"Yeah, maybe, but I kind of like having you for company." Lisbon said quietly not really intending to be mean to her closest friend.

"And I like being company." Jane agreed. "However, if I have to watch _Die Hard_ for the thousandth time, you have to let me choose what we do next."

"What am I getting myself into if I agree to that?" Lisbon asked seriously.

"Nothing you won't like I assure you." Jane sat his mostly full plate aside to gaze into her wary eyes knowing she had every reason to be wary; but, unwilling to back down.

"I'm not so sure about that." Lisbon disagreed still not one hundred percent sure she trusted Jane or that unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"Take a step on the wild side, My Dear." Jane urged not at all surprised by the snort that quickly turned into a deep belly laugh.

"How wild can it be?" As long as it didn't involve open cases and serial killers, Jane was surprisingly tame.

"Why don't you wait and see?" Jane asked watching her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Fine, you win. I get Die Hard and you get to choose what we do next."

"Sounds like a plan now dig in so we can move onto bigger and better things." Jane groused as he made a snarky face at the television screen.

"Spoil sport." Lisbon threw a sweet potato fry at Jane then made a disgusted face when he picked it up off the couch and ate it.

"Five second rule." He quipped as Lisbon rolled her eyes yet again.

"Right. That's gross, Jane." Lisbon said as she turned her attention to the screen sure it was going to be a very long night from the way it was starting.

#

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon walked into her bedroom a couple of hours later somewhat surprised to see the crimson gown she'd worn to the CBI Christmas party spread across her bed.

"Making a fantasy come true." Jane answered her seriously. "You agreed I get to choose what we do next and I want to see you in this dress exactly as you were the other night."

"Why?" Lisbon asked genuinely perplexed. "You just saw me like that a couple of days ago."

"Yes, I did." Jane agreed. "And you've never been lovelier."

Lisbon started at his words unsure exactly what Jane was up to and liking none of it.

"I don't think this is smart." Lisbon said knowing to honor his request would be anything but.

"Oh, come, Lisbon, what harm could it possibly do? It's Christmas Eve when women are supposed to wear their favorite party dresses." Jane said as he lifted the dress by its hanger.

"I suppose it is. But, only if you put your suit on, too." Lisbon knew she was going to regret honoring his hinky request.

She could feel the dread permeating her bones already.

Jane was up to something. She knew it. And whatever it was, she was sure she wasn't going to like it. But, he had her between a rock and a hard place. She _had_ agreed to let him decide what they did next if he watched _Die Hard_ with her. He'd not only watched it with her; he'd enjoyed it, too.

Not only that, but he'd allowed her to use him as a body pillow once their snacking was done. As much as she hated to admit it, that was one of her secret guilty pleasures. There was something about innocently snuggling Jane putting her soul at ease. Perhaps it was the scent of Jane…mysteriously dark, intoxicating swirls of vodka and tobacco and ashen rose hinting at a deeper base-note of sandalwood…that she found so addictive. She'd come to associate that fragrance with Jane over the years as he associated cinnamon and spice with her. Maybe it was simply being that close to such appealing masculinity…she honestly didn't know. What she did know was it was something they'd casually drifted into over the years with Jane using her for as much of a pillow as she used him. It usually depended on who was hurting and who was comforting at a given moment in time.

Tonight was different as neither of them was the walking wounded. At some point, Jane had simply held out his arms and she'd crawled between his legs to rest her head on his chest as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do. It had certainly felt that way. ..like going home…until the final credits rolled and Jane broke their embrace disappearing down the hall leaving her utterly flabbergasted.

She'd gone into the kitchen to top off their glasses not sure if she should be hurt or cut Jane some slack until she found out what was behind his retreat before deciding not to do anything until he reappeared. Maybe he'd seriously needed to pee. Lisbon had mentally smacked herself upside the head for being so indelicate then decided what the hell? "Pee" was perfectly acceptable cop speak for really having to go. Besides, she'd honestly thought he'd disappeared down the hall in the direction of the restroom. Now she knew she'd been wrong as he'd disappeared _up_ the stairs to her bedroom instead and the one place he had no right to go.

Turning her attention back to Jane she waited for his response.

"I can do that, Lisbon. What do you say we meet downstairs in your den in say twenty minutes? That should give you time to recreate the Lisbon I saw the other night." Jane quietly agreed glad the suit he had in that closet wasn't the one he wore most days. It was a lot nicer and somewhat dressier. More in keeping with what he'd worn to the Christmas party.

"Sounds like a plan." Lisbon groused still not liking anything about Jane's strange request.

"Twenty minutes, Teresa." Jane said as he left her staring at the dress on her bed.

#

Twenty five minutes later Lisbon stared at her reflection in the mirror. A voice was whispering vehemently in her head that she shouldn't be doing this while the vixen in the corner of her mind was whispering just as vigorously that she should. Ignoring both of them, she stared at her reflection wondering exactly what she was thinking in letting Van Pelt talk her into buying the racy red lingerie so perfectly matching her dress.

Lingerie she now saw hiked her assets up to her chin and exposed more of her derriere and thighs than should be showing between her lacy thong and thigh high stockings. Somehow none of this had seemed so wanton at the Christmas Party where she was one of many women dressing exactly the same. Here it felt like nothing but considering she was giving her consultant a private showing.

Tamping down on her reservations, Lisbon dabbed a touch of her signature Oriental scent between her breasts before heading into her bedroom to slide into her strappy rhinestone heels and slip the silk dress over her head. Smoothing the fabric over her hips, she reached behind her neck to fasten the rhinestone buttons before gently tugging the zip over the curve of her bottom to end at her waist in a daringly low back considering what she usually wore. As foreign as it was to admit it, she felt incredibly sexy and it felt good.

Walking over to her dresser, she removed a rather large velvet box from the top drawer and opened it exposing a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace, bracelet, and chandelier earrings that were more on the modest side given Jane's over the top tastes. He'd given the set to her a couple of years ago for her birthday. It wasn't emeralds, but the rubies would do in a pinch. Lisbon still couldn't believe she'd accepted such an expensive gift; but, she had and she didn't regret it. The one thing she hadn't done was ask where the money to purchase it had come from. She frankly hadn't cared and did not want to know.

While she hadn't worn the set the night of the Christmas party knowing it would garner unwanted questions she'd refuse to answer, she was wearing it tonight as she knew Jane would appreciate the gesture. Making short work of removing the jewelry from its box, she fastened the necklace around her neck and the earrings at her ears before debating over whether she wanted to wear the bracelet. Deciding she did, she fasted that around her slender wrist stopping for a few moments to admire the sparkle.

Walking back into her bathroom to stare at her reflection, Lisbon decided she would do. Save for the different jewelry, she looked exactly as she had the other night from her bright red lipstick to her silky straight hair. Taking a deep breath and settling her nerves, Lisbon walked purposefully through her bedroom and down the stairs.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Teresa. It isn't nice to keep your date waiting." Jane gently reprimanded her as he pressed a champagne flute in her hand.

"Is that what this is?" Lisbon asked fully expecting him to change the rules as he was wont to do; but, calling this a date was a bit much in her opinion.

Then again, Jane had barely gotten started on whatever wicked little mind game he seemed so intent on playing with her tonight.

"Maybe "date" is a little strong a word to use." Jane agreed as he walked across her room to push a button on her CD player. "But I would certainly like to hold you in my arms looking like that."

"You made me get all dressed up for a dance?" Lisbon snorted as she took a sip of champagne ignoring the fact she was making a lot of unladylike sounds tonight. What else was new?

"Yes, Lisbon, I did. But, not just any dance." Jane said as he set her glass aside and took her in his arms smiling at the way she fit so perfectly against him. "A dance like we both wanted to have but couldn't with Bertram looking on." Jane said as he manipulated them over to restart the CD and slightly raise the volume.

"You can't be serious." Lisbon shook her head as she caught the strains of music playing softly in the background.

"Oh, come, Teresa, what did you expect?" Jane asked as he shifted her slightly in his arms.

"I don't own this CD." Lisbon smiled against his chest as she closed her eyes taking in the lyrics to "More Than Words."

"I do." Jane said all but admitting he'd bought that CD just for her.

"No funny stuff." Lisbon said automatically as he twirled her beautifully in his arms. Jane really was a magnificent dancer making it easy to follow where he led. She wasn't surprised as he appeared to be good at most anything he did.

"Really?" Jane asked as he held her a little tighter sensing her smile at his words so reminscent of that conversation they'd had long ago under similar circumstances.

"Yeah, really." Lisbon repeated back to him stiffening slightly as he ran his hand enticingly over the naked skin of her back.

"I told you I'd never seduce you over a meal." Jane gently reminded her allowing his palm to drift ever lower against her hip.

"We aren't eating, Jane." Lisbon pointed out dangerously.

"No, we aren't. I guess that means all bets are off." Jane dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he allowed his fingers to lightly caress the soft skin beneath the edge of her gown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon leaned back in his arms to look at him speculatively.

"That I'm going to do what I meant to do the other night." Jane said as he dipped forward to press his lips against hers.

Taken aback that Jane was daring to do what he'd so clearly aborted at the last second on the previous occasion, Lisbon parted her in lips in shock not at all surprised at the titillating tongue play accompanying his bold move. The voice of reason was urging her to pull away while her inner vixen was geeing her on from the seductively dark corners of her mind. Wrapping her fingers through his hair, she gave into the urge to give as good as she got daring Jane to stop trying to lick her tonsils any time soon. She'd wanted this for the better part of a decade and she wasn't about to end it when her fantasy might possibly be coming true. Dancing her tongue against his, Lisbon wasn't surprised when Jane accepted her challenge to meld impossibly close feeling his hardness against infinitely softer, welcoming parts of her anatomy.

"I take your reaction to mean you don't really want to dance?" Pulling back slightly, Jane studied her eyes not really expecting a verbal answer but getting all the confirmation he needed in her accelerated respiration, parted lips, and dilated pupils.

Giving him a deer in the headlight look, Lisbon nodded her assent when he leaned forward to scoop her in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she wasn't going to second guess her actions. She'd known as well as Jane exactly how this night was going to end if he accepted her offer to join her for the evening at her place. There was really no fooling herself unless she wanted outright lie and she wasn't doing that. Not when she knew the truth.

Just as she'd known what she was getting into signing on with Jane, she was under no illusions what becoming his paramour would mean for the man was still, for all purposes and intents, married to a woman long gone. What did surprise her was the ease with which Jane carried her back up those stairs towards her room. He was much stronger than he seemed and she wasn't as light as one might think looking at her.

Feeling Jane slowly easing her to her feet, Lisbon leaned against his chest feeling his arms wrap tightly around her as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Giving no resistance indicating she'd changed her mind, she felt Jane's fingers drop to her waist to tug gently at her zipper before lifting to purposefully undo the three fancy rhinestone buttons holding the neck of her gown in place. Standing perfectly still, she felt the silk slither enticingly over her skin to pool at her feet leaving her exposed and vulnerable in a way she'd never been. Not in front of Jane.

"Don't." Jane said softly as he took her by the hand guiding her high steps out of the pooling silk.

Never taking his eyes off the creamy skin so enticingly displayed, he reached down to lift the gown from the carpet and hang it neatly back in her closet. It would be a sin to destroy the lovely dress bringing his most erotic dreams to fruition through neglect. If he was lucky, she'd wear it for him again.

"Somehow, I think you're overdressed." Lisbon reached out to slide his jacket down his arms finding the heat in his eyes much too intimidating to confront head on.

"Teresa, look at me." Jane forced green eyes to gaze into his. "It isn't that you're a woman. It's that you're you." He quietly reminded her as she tossed his shirt before running her hands appreciatively over his bare chest.

It was a good thing he'd eventually decided the CBI gym was more than just a handy place to shower.

"Damn it, Jane." Pressing her palms against his chest, Lisbon leaned in to give Jane a hungry kiss effectively hiding the tears threatening to fall at his words. "Did you have to say that?"

"Yeah, I think I did." Jane flicked a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I think I should also tell you I'm in love with you. That my desire to take you to bed has nothing to do with the fact the little you're wearing is enough to make any normal male have a heart attack."

"I'd hardly consider you normal; but, thanks for the compliment anyway." Lisbon decided maybe Van Pelt hadn't been completely off her rocker egging her towards buying that scandalously unLisbon-like bra and panty set. "And I'm in love with you too."

"I'm definitely normal in every way that counts." Jane said unnecessarily as he lightly caressed her arms knowing better than to overtly acknowledge her declaration in any other way.

"I can see that." Lisbon said as she reached out to unfasten his belt hoping Jane would take the hint they were talking way too much. "But I still think you're wearing entirely too much."

After a decade of verbal foreplay and quite a few "innocent" cuddles, Lisbon wasn't as interested in taking everything as slow and easy as Jane seemed to think she was. For one thing, she was pretty anxious to see him naked. What she'd seen so far had her salivating. Who'd have thought Patrick Jane knew what a gym was really for? Honestly, he'd surprised her there.

"That's easy enough to remedy though I think you're wearing entirely too much now." Jane said as he deftly stripped out of his pants and underwear before kneeling to unfasten first one ankle strap and then the other before slipping her narrow feet from her high heeled slippers one crimson toed foot at a time. Reaching up, he carefully rolled one thigh high down her right leg and then her left enjoying the glazed look in her eyes at the silken caress of his fingers against her skin. It was readily apparent she wasn't used to such treatment though she would be before too long.

Rising to his feet, Jane kissed her parted lips as he reached behind her to deftly unfasten the newfangled low rider bra made for wearing under halter dresses. Tossing the pretty, but unnecessary garment aside, he glance into Lisbon's eyes before allowing himself to cup her breasts as he'd wanted to longer than he cared to remember. Not the most voluptuous of women, she was nicely curved for her size and shape and her breasts were beautiful.

Leaning into his touch, Lisbon savored the feel of his hands against sensitive skin and his lips against hers. She knew Jane was holding back for a reason. He was a man of deep emotion and flamboyant action. She was more reserved. He knew as well as she that while she was ready to take him to her bed, she might not be ready for all that entailed. That would come later when they'd gotten to truly know each other as they'd both wanted to for a very long time. By then she'd be ready to accept everything he had to offer. For now, she was going to wrap her legs around his hips and see what happed.

Lisbon wasn't at all surprised when his hands cupped her bottom as he carried her to her bed and laid her on it before fitting himself adeptly against her without breaking their kiss. Jane had been married for a number of years. Even if it had been a while, he'd obviously not forgotten his way around a bedroom or the intricacies of a woman's body. Lisbon refused to contemplate his more recent refresher course turning her attention to the hands reaching down to slide her panties over her hips and down her legs instead.

There was an unbelievably erotic quality in the way Jane did the simplest things…the way he touched her so intimately knowing without fault how to pleasure her…the appreciative look in his eyes at every gasp and moan as he catalogue her minutest responses…the wolfish hunger displayed so openly on his handsome face…all so uniquely, irresistibly Jane.

Closing her eyes against the intensity of emotion playing across his face, Lisbon raised her arms over her head and gasped at the feel of Jane lifting her hips and sliding home. Knowing it wouldn't be long for either of them as he was much too large considering she was much too tight as it had been much too long since she'd been intimate with a man; Lisbon lost herself in sensation for however long it lasted. He had only to stroke that spot he was hell bent on hitting a few more times and she was done. Feeling the quickening within her, Lisbon opened her eyes to gaze deeply into Jane's knowing the instant her release triggered his….

They'd been too many years in reaching this point and too afraid of what the future might bring if they dared cross this line to miss this moment….

Feeling Jane's quaking stop, Lisbon kissed his lips and wrapped her arms and legs around him refusing to let him go until his weight became unbearable. Murmuring sweet nothings, Jane rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms surrounding her securely with his heat. Spooned together, it wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep knowing they'd awaken soon to find each other again.

#

Smiling softly into her pillow, Lisbon listened to Jane sliding out of bed while still refusing to open her eyes. They'd made love a second time a couple of hours ago far more vigorously than she'd expected given neither of them were spring chickens and they'd spent a full day at the office tackling a difficult case. She wasn't quite ready to rise and shine even if Jane seemed determined to. Snorting at the thought he'd pay for his rambunctiousness later, Lisbon resisted the urge to shake her head as she heard him rustling about doing goodness only knew what.

She didn't need to look at the hard contours of his retreating derriere to know the man had no shame as she listened to him pad down the stairs most likely as naked as the day he was born. She could only hope old lady Sheppard wasn't bat watching with her night vision binoculars as she usually was or she might get an unwelcome surprise through her sliding glass doors. Then again, it might not be that unwelcome. Though she was older than dirt, Sheppie wasn't dead and she still had an eye for a good looking man and Patrick Jane was nothing if not a good looking man.

Drifting between sleep and wakefulness, Lisbon wasn't all that shocked to hear water running in her bathroom though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. They'd both already had showers tonight. The one thing she did know was Jane had been gone much too long and her backside was getting cold. Reaching for the blanket to drag it over her hips, Lisbon was surprised to feel herself gently shaken awake and pulled to her feet. Seeing she was wrong as Jane had slipped into briefs before meandering downstairs, she allowed herself to be guided towards the adjoining room. Whatever Jane had planned had to be better than a nap she didn't really need.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon said as she gazed at the steaming bubble filled tub, shimmering candlelight, and pink tinted champagne flutes.

"Isn't this how you intended ending your night?" Jane lightly stroked her shoulders.

"You'll smell like me." Lisbon protested quietly.

"Is that a problem?" Jane asked as he slid out of his underwear and stepped into her tub.

Sitting comfortably in the fragrant bubbles with his legs outstretched, Jane held out his hand intent on helping her step over the edge. Deciding in for a penny, in for a pound, Lisbon allowed him to help her to settle between his legs with her back against his chest. Smiling, she closed her eyes loving the fragrant foam surrounding her and the feel of Jane's hands against her skin.

"Not if you don't mind Cho knowing we slept together." Lisbon quietly said in the darkness knowing her Number One would be the first to figure out their secret with Van Pelt a close second. Rigsby would know as well but he wouldn't go there.

"Is this a onetime deal?" Jane asked quietly dribbling warm bubbles over her breasts.

Contemplating his question, Lisbon turned in his arms to gaze deeply into his eyes as she guided him to her entrance.

"Do you think something that feels this good could be a onetime thing?" Lisbon asked with a downward thrust of her hips.

Closing his eyes, Jane lost himself in the tight, moist heat sheathing him. "I can only hope not."

"Do you think I'd let you tell me you love me if it were only a onetime thing?" Lisbon asked with an experimental wiggle of her hips. Enjoying the rewarding moan passing his lips, she realized Jane wasn't the only one instinctively knowing how to please his partner.

"I can only hope not." Jane repeated.

"Do you think I'd tell you I love you in return if it were only a onetime thing?" Lisbon closed her eyes as Jane's hands clamped tightly on her hips as he did something with _his_ hips making her cuss in wonder. Ever the showman, he had to one up her didn't he?

"I can only hope not." It was Jane's turn to bite his lip as Lisbon proved he'd met his match with some little trick he hoped she'd learned in a book.

Jane was so caught up in fighting the desire to come undone he never realized he'd voiced that thought aloud. While he certainly knew Lisbon was far from an ingénue, there were some things he'd rather not think about her doing with anyone else. That was one of them though he wouldn't protest if she wanted to do it again in a little while.

"You know not." Lisbon smirked deciding she'd eventually show him that book and put his mind at ease.

"Then I don't mind if Cho or anyone else knows." Jane admitted. "In fact, I'll tell them myself."

"You'll have to beat me to it." Lisbon kissed his lips enjoying the feel of Jane's hands against her hips as he guided her in the steady rhythm bringing them ever closer to the brink.

"Just make sure they know it's for keeps." Jane said as he stopped the movement of their hips staring deeply into her eyes.

"You better not be saying what I think you are." Lisbon fixed him with a pointed stare deciding Jane was scaring her the tiniest of bits.

"It's taken over a decade of innuendo and foreplay to get to this point, Teresa. What do you say to making it real?" Jane asked knowing he was probably jumping the gun by a mile. But, he already had that ruby and diamond ring matching her necklace set tucked away under the edge of the shower curtain so what did he have to lose? All the woman had to do was say "yes" for everyone to know they'd slept together. Forget his smelling like cinnamon and spice. They'd only have to look at the ring on her finger to know the truth.

Besides, if she turned him down, he would simply asked again down the road. And again if he had too. Eventually, she'd say yes. He knew she would. This wasn't a game Jane was willing to lose.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon said with all seriousness.

"Does this look like I'm kidding?" Jane reached for the black velvet box. "Say "yes," Teresa."

Looking into his eyes, Lisbon decided she had nothing to lose. Jane would only ask again and again until she felt it had been long enough to be "proper." Life was too short and their circumstances too unstable to put off doing what she really wanted to do for propriety's sake. She'd be the fool if she did.

"Yes, Patrick." Lisbon said confidently knowing she didn't need to consider what he was asking any more than Jane did.

As ridiculous as all of this seemed, it felt right. The rude whispers around the water cooler didn't really matter. She knew the truth. In the first place they weren't pregnant. Or she hoped they weren't. They hadn't exactly been the most responsible of adults not that it really mattered. It was her and Jane. In the second, they'd been close friends and so much more forever, they'd just discovered the sex was mind altering at it's shoddiest, and they "love" loved each other beyond a reasonable doubt. She was sure of it and that was enough for the legal system. Besides, Jane had shown her how much he cared in so many ways over the years if only she'd been brave enough to notice. And she'd done the same...Had Jane been able to separate himself from his past enough to see the truth in front of his eyes.

Things were different now.

She could see it and she could certainly _feel_ it deep inside.

And, yes, that damnable vixen in her head reminded her, the pun _was_ intended.

So, if Jane had a wild hair and wanted to propose, who was she to tell him he was wrong? It wasn't like she'd ever considered marrying anyone else. Not seriously, not even Greg, though she'd foolishly accepted his ring. Not that she'd ever consciously considered marrying _anyone_. But, that being said, the man sliding that gorgeous ring on her finger was definitely worth considering. By the time they got around to tying the knot, they'd have worked out the kinks.

Pressing her forehead against his, Lisbon was as sure of that as she was that Jane was going to kill her with love before the night was over if he kept going as he currently was.


End file.
